Samus Nightmare
by CE Productions
Summary: Samus has had a horrible nightmare and Fox arrives to talk and comfort her from this situation.


Trying something a little different. A guest reviewer requested a story about Samus having a nightmare and decided to do it. It's rated T due to blood. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the super smash bros. series, it belongs to Nintendo

* * *

Samus Nightmare

_The mansion was not peace as it once. It was in silence. Pure silence_

_Things have been in a disarray as medics were doing there best to keep some of the fighters stable from the attack they received from Dracula when he attacked the mansion. The other fighters were looking for others that are presumed missing from the attack._

_Samus was looking around the mansion for fox as he is also presumed missing and hope he okay._

"_Please fox, please be alive, I can't lose you."_

_As she looks around, she hears a voice she recognizes._

"_Samus?" _

"_Fox is that you?"_

_She follows the voice all the way till she reaches it. When she arrives her heart sinks to sadness and shock to see fox, barely alive buried under some rubble. _

"_Hold on fox I'll get you out"_

_She started to remove the rubble off him and pulls him out and soon became heartbroken to see him in horrible condition. Fox was suffering blood lose, a broken arm, and had scratches on his face._

"_Samus, is that you"_

"_Yes, it's me"_

"_Thank god your safe"_

_He soon started to see Samus cry a bit_

"_What's wrong"_

"_Why Fox, why did you have to this?"_

"_I wanted to help the others to protect this place from evil but also I wanted to protect you from being killed."_

_Soon Fox started to cough blood and Samus realized that he wasn't in good condition._

"_Please fox don't die, I need you"_

"_Samus, there's nothing we can do, the injury is beyond from being healed."_

"_That's not true, the medics can still save you, you're going to be alright!"_

"_Samus" he said as he garbed her hand into his and put it to his heart._

"_Everything I did, was for you. I gave you my time, my love, my honor to be together with you forever. Even if I'm gone, I will still be here, in your heart. I will never leave your side, I will always be there with you."_

"_Please don't go, please Fox!"_

"_Samus, I will always be there, you will never be alone and that will never happen."_

_That was his last words as he stopped breathing and his had let go of samus hand_

"_Fox, Fox?"_

_But no response_

"_No, no, no it can't be. Please wake up fox, please wake up!"_

_She started to move his body and realized he was dead. she soon started cried over his body realizing she had lost the love of her life._

"_I'm sorry fox, I failed to protect you. Now I've lost you forever."_

* * *

In a surprise turn of event Samus woke up scream that woke up fox and made him fall of the bed. Soon he got up came to Samus.

"My love what's wrong?"

"It was horrible fox I just a had a nightmare"

"it's okay Samus it's over now, just take a long deep breathe."

She started to take some deep breathes and was able to calm down. She soon wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and started to cry. Fox did the same.

"Please don't cry, everything is okay now"

"It felt so real fox I was so scared"

"What was the nightmare?"

"That the mansion was attacked and that you died in my arms defend the place. It hurt me that something like this happen and I was scared that I could lose you."

Soon Samus started to cry again and it hurt him to see her like this. He started wiping her tears away and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"It was just a dream, none of it was real and that will never happen. I will never leave you alone, I will always be with you to the end. You will not lose me because nothing will separate us ever no matter what."

That made her happier and calm her down from being scared.

"Thank you, my love" she said as she plants a kiss on his lips.

"What's going on?"

"We heard scream, are you okay?"

They both turn around to see who it was, and it was just their kids, Connor and Kaitlyn, who also heard the screams.

"I'm okay, sorry if I woke you two up, mommy just had a bad dream, that's all."

They soon came up to the bed and both gave Samus a tight warm hug

"I hope this makes you calm and happy"

"We don't want to see you sad"

"Thank you, this warms my heart" she said as she hugs them in a tight embrace and so did fox to the three of them.

"Can we stay like this fox for the rest of the night?"

"Whatever you want my love"

"Thank you"

The whole family stayed that way for the rest of the night comforting her which made her happy to have a family she has right now. She knows that it was just a dream and that whatever happens they will always be together to the end.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
